Bánov, Nové Zámky
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = village | image_skyline = Bánkeszi templom 4.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = Church of Banov | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = SV Banov COA.jpg | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres zamky.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Nové Zámky District in Nitra Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Bánov in Slovakia | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Nitra Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Bánov in Nitra Region | latd = 48 |latm = 02 |lats = 56 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 11 |longs = 32 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Nitra | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Nové Zámky | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1113 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Helena Juríková | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 19.76 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 121 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 3 726 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 188.56 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 941 01 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 421-35 | iso_code = | registration_plate = NZ | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.banov.sk/ | footnotes = }} Bánov ( ) is a commune and a village in Nové Zámky District, Nitra Region in western Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1113. Geography The village lies at an elevation of 125 metres (410 ft) and covers an area of 19.763 km² (7.631 mi²). It has a population of about 3780 people. Ethnicity The population is about 98% Slovak. Facilities The village has a public library, a DVD rental store and a cinema. It also has a gym and football pitch. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Nitra, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1787-1895 (parish B) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links * Village website (in Slovak) *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Banov_Nove_Zamky_NI_Nyitra_Nitra.html'Surnames' of living people in Banov] *Bánov – Nové Zámky okolie Category:Bánov, Nové Zámky Category:Villages and communes in Nové Zámky District Category:Settlements in Nové Zámky District Category:Established in 1113 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia